Amore
Amore is the Pixie of Love ('Amore' is Italian for 'love'). She is Stella's bonded pixie.She's always happy Personality Profile Amore is very sweet and never aggressive. Like her bonded fairy Stella, she is into romance and likes making people fall in love. Appearance Winx Club Her sensitive nature is mirrored in her appearance. Amore wears a light pink puffy-sleeved dress and green headband with roses attached. Her wings are also green and they slightly resemble Stella's. Her hair is a dark magenta color, which is long and always worn down. Her eyes are blue. Pop Pixie Transformation Coming soon... Civilian Coming Soon... Image:AmorePPCivilian.jpg|Amore's Pop Pixie Civilian Outfit Image:AmoreTransform.jpg|Amore's Pop Pixie Transformation Outfit Winx Club Season 2 Her very first appearance is when Layla tried to save the pixies. Sadly, Layla could not save any of them except Piff. She was later saved when the Winx Club girls saved them from Lord Darkar. Later again saved when the pixies were hypnotized in the episode Rescuing the Pixies. She saved Brandon from Princess Amentia. When the Winx meets Helia, Chatta and Amore are thinking the same thing, as Flora introduces herself to him. At the end of season 2, she states that she had thought she had bonded with the wrong fairy. Season 3 Along with the other pixies, Amore and Stella are sometimes together with the other bonded pixies and fairies. Even though people thought that Amore should have been Flora's pixie, she bonds with Stella and Stella and Brandon would not have been together if Amore wasn't there and if she didn't care about Stella and her love life. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon Season 4 In Season 4, The Winx went to the Tree of Life to find where the Last Fairy of Earth is and, as Tecna said that it was near the Pixie Village, they went to ask the Pixies' help. The Winx found out that the pixies were inside a monster's stomach. Piff was safe, but Stella was eaten by the monster. Layla found out that the monster had been created when Piff's nightmares were made real by a Dream-Eater Butterfly, which is a butterfly with the ability to turn people's nightmares into reality, which was on Piff's forehead. Layla removed the butterfly from Piff and the monster disappeared, saving the pixies' and Stella's lives. When the Winx went to Earth to save the Earth Fairies and restore magic on Earth, Amore remained at the Pixie Village with the other Pixies, waiting for the new fairy to come to Alfea and get bonded with a Pixie. Magic Adventure Coming Soon Pop Pixie Personality Profile Amore is a romantic little dreamer and believes in her mission of making people fall in love. Amore is naive and sensitive and in her mind, the world is a place where people loved each other and no one is unhappy. She is optimistic and positive beyond belief, but this often gets her into trouble and when her friends aren’t around to help her. Powers and Abilities With her MagicPop power, Amore captures the bad thoughts of people and controls negative feelings, calming them down. Love Shop To attain her dream, Amore opened a busy little store: the Love Shop, the only shop in Pixieville which specializes in love potions and spells. In her store and workshop, she is always working on new recipes for potions powerful enough to melt even the hardest of hearts. She Battles with Maxine. Trivia *Amore in Italian and French means Love. Amore's powers is based on love and romance. *It has been speculated that Amore should have been Flora's bonded pixie because of their floral designs and sensitive personality, but she most likely became Stella's pixie because Stella's greatest dream is to see her parents reconciliating and their love being restored. *Amore and Stella seem to be opposites. Stella loves beautiful things, and Amore thinks love is beautiful. Category:Winx Club Category:Pop Pixie Category:Characters Category:Pixie village Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Pixies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Stella Category:Pop Pixie Category:Movies Category:Girls